Avec le temps
by Mel'Zoonnize
Summary: OS "Un an de plus. C’était quoi un an ? 365 jours environ, sans compter les années. Tellement court. Mais tellement long." Coé Mel Amarain et Zoomalfoy


* * *

**Avec le temps...**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien à nous, tralalala, sauf l'histoire, trililili

**N/a**: On a écrit cet OS il y a plus d'un an maintenant, pour l'anniversaire de Sinelune et Lévia qu'on embrasse très fort! Ce Os a une histoire - enfin le OS pas particulièrement, il était juste impliqué dans l'action , très belle (ahaha), que je ne compterais pas ici par respect pour Mely. (Quoi? Elle m'a laissée champs libre pour les note de début et de fin!)

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin. Draco se retourna dans son lit. Le poids de la couette sembla trop important pour qu'il puisse convenablement s'étendre. Ses jambes s'emmêlaient au tissu, ses bras le gênaient affreusement; tout son corps était une source infinie d'inconfort. Il cessa tout mouvement, laissant sa joue reposer mollement sur son oreiller. Il s'efforça d'occulter de son esprit toutes les sensations désagréables qui l'assaillaient. Il y en avait beaucoup.

Ses yeux scrutèrent la pénombre de sa chambre sans rien y rechercher. Le bruit de son souffle résonna tristement à ses oreilles.

A vrai dire, il ne manquait pas d'échos tristes à ses nuits. Elles étaient l'occasion pour lui de se rappeler à quel point sa vie était lamentable. Il pensait parfois qu'il était pitoyable. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

On lui avait tout ôté. Arraché aurait sans doute été un terme plus juste, vu l'acharnement, la brutalité dont avait fait preuve le Ministère dans sa mission. Draco s'était dit qu'il reconstruirait son nom, sa fortune, qu'il regagnerait l'honneur des Malfoy, qu'il en était capable. Il avait été optimiste. Il avait été naïf. Il avait été jeune.

On lui avait ensuite appris à relativiser. S'il gagnait de quoi se nourrir et se loger, c'était déjà pas mal. Il avait toute la vie devant lui pour reconquérir sa gloire passée.  
Lorsqu'il avait imaginé idéalement les milles et une manières dont il réussirait, d'un coup de génie, d'un coup de maître, à récupérer le Manoir, à étendre son influence sur le Ministère, et à redevenir immensément riche, il n'avait pas pris en compte les préjugés des gens à son égard, les bâtons qu'on allait lui mettre dans les roues. Quelques sorties dans la rue avait suffi à lui donner quelques doutes.

Il n'avait pas réussi à poursuivre ses études plus de deux ans. Elles lui prenaient trop de temps, et il en avait pourtant besoin. Il avait fini par se faire virer de son appartement. Il avait du prendre un emploi à temps plein.

De petits boulots en petits boulots, ses rêves de grandeur s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, remplacés par une routine désolante.

Puis il avait trouvé ce travail chez Mme Guipure. Son sens esthétique ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. A l'époque, il avait été soulagé, et même heureux (il l'admettait honteusement) de se faire engager, de ne plus avoir à se demander continuellement s'il passerait l'année. Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, son succès relatif chez la célèbre couturière ne constituait plus pour lui qu'une bien maigre consolation.

Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait rêvé. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu de rêves, et encore moins de projets précis quant à son avenir professionnel. Mais il n'avait certainement jamais songé devenir ce qu'il était devenu.

Il ne détestait pas ce qu'il faisait. Cela ne le passionnait pas non plus. Il éprouvait parfois un instant le plaisir d'accorder des tissus, des matières et des couleurs à quelques beaux corps. Parfois aussi, il éprouvait le plaisir de mettre les dits corps dans son lit, dans ses bras, sous son corps. Juste un bref instant.  
Les plus jeunes ne se rappelaient même pas des Malfoy, de leur influence passée. Il se demandait s'il devait en être amer. Au moins, il n'avait pas de mal à en faire ce qu'il voulait ; ceux de sa génération rechignaient à le laisser faire plier leurs corps.

Dans sa clémence toute relative, la vie avait épargné sa prestance, et sa beauté. Les années ne l'avaient guère marqué, extérieurement. Son esprit et son physique étaient en total décalage, pensait-il avec cynisme.

Il avait souvent imaginé sa démission, la démarche conquérante qu'il adopterait en débarquant au Ministère, ou dans n'importe quel institut sorcier d'excellence. Le regard méfiant de ses clients l'avait toujours rapidement ramené sur terre. Et puis les jours étaient passés, les mois et les années avec eux. Ses projets invraisemblables s'étaient effrités sous ses yeux. Il ne lui restait plus rien désormais.

Plus rien que des mètres de tissus à contempler et accorder chaque semaine, que son petit appartement qui l'enfermait, que ses draps qui lui bloquaient les jambes et l'empêchaient de dormir - plus rien que de foutues questions existentielles à quatre heures du matin.  
Dans un mois, Draco aurait 40 ans. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait raté sa vie. Mais il s'en persuadait chaque jour un peu plus.

* * *

Des gestes habituels, rituels.

Les mêmes depuis des années.

Répétés, ressassé.

Cette même ambiance, cette même atmosphère.

Tout cela faisait qu'il étouffait.

Il suffoquait dans sa maison trop grande et trop vide.

Il avait peur.

Il pensait à son âge, à ses années perdues.

À ce qu'il était devenu.

Il tremblait.

Seul.

Il était seul.

Seul depuis des années.

Seul.

Juste tout seul avec son chat.

Seul à presque quarante ans, alors qu'il était le sauveur des sorciers. Quelle belle blague !

Quel beau titre pompeux qui ne signifiait plus rien à présent !

Les enfants apprenaient son nom dans les livres d'histoires. Des fois leurs parents leur racontaient la guerre et son rôle.

Mais pas plus.

Le sauveur était mort.

Mort de ne pas avoir fait le clown, d'être resté bien tranquille chez lui, refusant les invitations aux banquets, galas et autres réceptions ridicules et inutiles.

Mort de n'avoir jamais rien fait d'autre que sauver les sorciers.

Mort pour n'avoir été qu'un simple employé dans une boutique de quidditch.

Parce qu'il avait été viré ; pas plus tard que la veille.

Il ne servait plus à rien là-bas. Il n'attirait plus le chaland, il n'arrivait pas à se faire aux nouveaux sports arrivés sur le marché de la concurrence.

Il était obsolète. Tel un ordinateur âgé d'à peine trois mois.

Il n'était plus rien qu'un nom qui, un jour, avait été connu.

D'un geste lent il souleva sa cafetière et la porta jusqu'à sa table. Il ne savait même pas s'il désirait réellement ce café. Il en avait juste préparé par rituel. Un sale réflexe. Il n'était même pas bon, trop fort, trop amer.

Un peu comme lui.

Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Lire ? Regarder la télé ? Ou alors juste rester dans son fauteuil à regarder son jardin empli de mauvaise herbe, la tête vide, ne sachant pas très bien si c'était la faim qui lui tordait le ventre ou si son envie de vomir lui venait de son dégoût de lui-même.

Parce qu'il se dégoûtait d'être devenu cette chose molle.

Parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne rien faire pour évoluer, changer.

Ses amis avaient laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Des fois il recevait un coup de téléphone de la part d'Hermione, ou alors une carte pour son anniversaire ou Noël.

Rien de plus.

Il ne leur répondait pas.

À quoi bon.

Cela les intéressait-il vraiment ?

Au départ sûrement. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, de son état de santé, de son travail, de sa maison.

Comme avant.

Mais au fil des ans, leurs relations s'étaient étiolées, comme une toile d'araignée ballottée par le vent, ne sachant y résister.

Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie.

Trente-neuf ans, pas de travail, de l'argent pour vivre à l'aise jusqu'à au moins deux cent ans, pas d'amis, pas d'intérêts, rien.

Juste un chat, une maison, une bibliothèque et de l'argent.

Un nom aussi. Inscrit en noir sur certains livres. Marqué au fer rouge dans certains mémoires.

Et pourtant, il demeurait un inconnu pour tous.

* * *

Draco laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser le long d'un rouleau de soie d'un beau vert émeraude. La boutique était vide ce matin-là. Orion lui avait laissé les clés, et avait accompagné la patronne à une quelconque convention.

Orion était le deuxième employé du magasin. Il avait presque la trentaine, et beaucoup de succès auprès de la clientèle féminine.

Draco avait toujours bien fait son travail, et il pouvait plaire tout autant, jusqu'à ce qu'on se souvienne de son nom. La successeuse de Mme Guipure, Melle Agatha Knight, lui avait offert un pauvre sourire à l'arrivée d'Orion, cinq ans plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, le chiffre d'affaire avait augmenté peu de temps après.

Agatha avait plus d'ambition que l'ancienne propriétaire de l'établissement. Elle avait agrandi on commerces, et proposait maintenant ses propres modèles. Quand Draco avait un peu de temps libre, il pouvait aussi s'essayer à la création. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il déroula le long tissu, observant les jeux de lumière sur son étendue. Il aimait cela. Il se l'avouait désormais. La vente ne l'enthousiasmait guère, mais il éprouvait un plaisir certain à créer des vêtements, à savoir qu'il pouvait embellir une personne par ce qu'il faisait de ses doigts. Il avait eu tellement de mal à l'admettre.  
C'était certes moins glorieux que ce à quoi il avait été prédestiné par son père... Mais lorsqu'il y songeait à présent, il doutait du fait qu'il eut été plus heureux, adulé et riche. C'était possible. Cela ne l'attirait plus vraiment.

Il avait été tenté de se raccrocher aux dernières bribes de son passé, à des attentes vaines. Cela n'avait fait que le rendre amer. Mais il avait dépassé ce stade. Il y avait mis le temps.

Il se sentait vide. Il ne ressassait plus toute la journée. Il commençait à la place à réfléchir aux formes qu'il voulait créer.

Ce rouleau de soie lui avait tapé dans l'oeil quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait toujours aimé cette couleur...

L'idée ne lui était pas venue immédiatement. et puis, une heure plus tôt, il avait lancé quelques traits au crayon sur un morceau de parchemin, et la robe avait pris forme sous ses doigts.

Il sortit un mannequin, se saisit de sa baguette. Le fin tissu se déchira lentement sous son injonction. il ensorcela la pièce afin qu'elle se place sur le mannequin nu.

Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était le principal obstacle à son bonheur. Certaines personnes avaient certes toujours des à priori à son encontre ; mais il pouvait vivre avec. Il avait presque des amis. Du moins, Agatha et Orion se rapprochaient de l'idée qu'il s'en faisait.

Un geste vif du poignet resserra le tissu au niveau de la poitrine. Quelques plis étudiés faisaient retomber souplement le bas de la future robe. Il hésita un peu avant d'en raccourcir la longueur. Elle se finirait au genou.  
Peut-être avait-il besoin de sortir un peu plus. D'exceller dans ce qu'il pouvait faire, et pas dans l'échafaudage de projets insensés.

Un ruban de la même couleur ceintura la taille.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire une rencontre intéressante. Peut-être que les passades amoureuses ne le contentaient plus. Peut-être devait-il essayer de profiter de ce qu'il avait, au lieu de soupirer vainement.

Un croisement dans le dos suffirait à retenir la robe. Des bretelles en auraient gâché l'allure.

Il contempla d'un oeil critique la robe à moitié achevée. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le sortit de son observation. Il alla accueillir la nouvelle cliente avec ennui.

Il aurait quarante ans dans une semaine. Sa situation n'avait peut-être pas changé, mais il l'envisageait différemment. il n'organiserait pas de grande soirée à l'occasion de son anniversaire, mais il le fêterait au moins avec des amis. Il inviterait Dean aussi. Après tout, c'était le seul à être resté sympathique.

* * *

Il faisait froid pour un mois de mai. Temps maussade. Ciel gris. Pas envie de sortir.

Resté devant sa cheminée, calfeutré dans son fauteuil, son chat sur les genoux, une tasse de thé à porté de main, les yeux regardant vaguement le dehors.

De gros nuages grisâtres, pas tellement plus. Pourtant la végétation était réveillée, les arbres étaient bien verts. Finie la nudité de l'hiver.

Mais il l'aimait cette nudité, le noir ambiant. L'hiver c'était la mort, le sommeil. Tout somnolait. Mais tout renaîtrait un jour.

Il aimait ce froid qui vous saisissait, rougissant les joues, faisant couler les nez.

Bientôt il ferait chaud. Une atmosphère lourde se déposerait sur l'Angleterre, une langueur moite. Quelque chose d'insupportable.

Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé l'été. Période difficile. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez sa tante, il fallait qu'il supporte sa famille… Il fallait tant de chose.

C'était par une chaude nuit d'été que Voldemort était mort.

À présent c'était son anniversaire qu'il redoutait. Le trente et un juillet. Ses quarante ans.

Pourquoi avoir peur d'un chiffre, d'une date ? Ce n'était qu'un symbole ! Qui se rappellerait de cette date ? Personne. Il recevrait comme chaque année une carte de la famille Weasley, quelque chose de poli, rien de plus.

Il n'attendait rien.

Pour lui ce jour était comme les autres.

Il gagnait seulement un an.

Un an de plus.

C'était quoi un an ? 365 jours environ, sans compter les années.

Tellement court. Mais tellement long.

Peur du temps qui passe. Du temps qui court.

La fuite du temps.

Il se souvenait d'un écrivain français qui avait été ainsi, terrorisé de ne pas laisser de trace, que le temps lui échappe et qui avait écrit treize volumes de ses mémoires. Il s'y était pris près de cinquante ans avant sa mort.

Il s'appelait Chateaubriand.

Avait-il peur qu'on l'oublie ? Qu'on l'efface de l'histoire ?

Elle était là, la mort véritable.

L'oubli.

Que personne ne se rappelle de son existence.

Il ne croyait pas à une deuxième vie, le paradis, l'enfer.

C'était les hommes qui dirigeaient le tout.

C'était les hommes qui décidaient de la mort d'un des leurs.

Il suffisait de l'oublier.

Harry resserra ses bras contre son torse, son corps tremblant.

Il avait froid. Il avait trente-neuf ans. Il était déjà mort.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco fut triste de découvrir la place toujours aussi vide et froide à ses côtés. il en fut également agacé.

Il réalisa que c'était son anniversaire une demi heure plus tard, attablé devant un bol de café. Quarante ans, toujours seul.

Orion et Agatha lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à son arrivée. Il leur sourit sans arrière pensées.  
Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le modèle exposé en vitrine du magasin ; mais il fut choqué quand il le fit. Joliment sublimée par les rayons de soleil traversant la glace, la robe qu'il avait achevée la veille trônait en place principale.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'arracher Draco » lui sourit Agatha.

« Mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait la vendre. » souffla-t-il.

« Je sais que tu ne veux jamais présenter tes modèles, mais c'est vraiment une perte pour le monde de la mode. Je me suis dit que j'allais te lancer malgré toi… Joyeux anniversaire. » Le rictus à moitié moqueur qui déformait la bouche de sa patronne ne modifiait en rien la lueur attentionnée des yeux qu'elle posait sur lui.

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant du fait qu'elle ait eu du courage à sa place. « Merci. »

« Tu peux toujours la retirer bien sûr. » fit-elle remarquer.

Il se renfrogna, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

« C'est génial, et très émouvant, mais si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider avant que tout s'écroule sur moi… » s'essouffla Orion, retenant paisiblement les boîtes d'accessoires qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus.

La matinée passa tranquillement, et dans une exceptionnelle bonne humeur.

Il rappela l'heure du dîner qu'il avait prévu à ses amis avant de sortir se balader dans la rue, ayant l'après-midi de libre.

Il ne prenait pas souvent le temps de se promener simplement. Il avait toujours l'impression que l'on scrutait ses moindres faits et gestes. Ce jour-là pourtant, les regards glissaient sur lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait arrêté de les imaginer.

Il apprécia la brise tiède sur son visage, déambula de vitrines en vitrines.

Il décida finalement de rester déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'ayant pas le cœur à rentrer chez lui.  
Il s'arracha à la contemplation du tout dernier balai sorti, et s'étant découvert un grand appétit à l'idée d'un repas, se détourna vivement.

Il n'avait pas prévu l'obstacle derrière lui.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu sortir de chez lui pour se jeter à la face du monde. En l'occurrence pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Des courses à faire.

Le genre de commissions que l'on ne peut pas faire sur internet.

Le genre qui vous oblige à sortir de chez vous.

Le genre pénible.

Au moins il n'y avait personne dans la célèbre rue commerçante sorcière. Il était midi et on était en semaine, tout le monde devait déjeuner.

C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Les épaules et la tête basse, il se hâtait de regagner le Chaudron Baveur, afin de pouvoir transplaner, lorsqu'il se heurta par mégarde à un passant.

« Pardon. » Il releva la tête, prêt à lancer un regard assassin à son agresseur.

« Potter ? » La voix était clairement surprise. Il l'était encore plus. On ne le reconnaissait pas souvent dans la rue. On ne lui parlait pas souvent dans la rue.

« … Draco Malfoy ? » Il se rappelait l'avoir aperçu une ou deux fois au cours des dix dernières années.

Draco dévisagea Harry Potter comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était étrange de le croiser aujourd'hui, par pur hasard. Il n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis des années. Le nom du héros avait été oublié. Il avait toujours pensé que le gryffondor était du genre à tirer profit de sa célébrité. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Il regarda le pas hésitant que l'autre homme fit pour s'éloigner.

« Attend Potter… »

Harry se figea.

« Quoi ? »

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de le laisser partir. Il ne croisait pas Harry Potter tout les jours.

Le brun envisagea un moment de partir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le retenait. Peut-être le désir de savoir ce que Malfoy était devenu, lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'important, ça il le savait.

Des souvenirs de leurs querelles passées lui emplirent la tête, et il sourit vaguement. Les deux adolescents de sa mémoire n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient actuellement.

« … Tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Non. »

« On déjeune ensemble ? »

« … Oui. D'accord. »

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Tu deviens quoi ? » tenta Draco, une fois qu'ils eurent passé commande. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole depuis leur arrivée.

« J'ai été viré d'un boutique de quidditch. Et toi? »

« Vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements. »  
Ils se regardèrent un moment, hésitant à se croire l'un l'autre. Harry baissa les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est intéressant ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Pas le moins du monde. » sourit Draco. « … Enfin, pour être plus honnête, je… »

« Honnête, toi ? »

« … je commence à créer des modèles. Et ça, _c'est_ captivant. » continua le blond, amusé par la pique d'Harry. « Et toi, tu es en vacances perpétuelles ? »

« C'est un peu ça. En beaucoup moins amusant que des vacances. » répondit le brun se prenant au jeu.

« Et Weasley et Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font maintenant ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Ils entamèrent les assiettes que l'on venait de leur apporter.

« Vous avez perdu le contact ? » poursuivit Draco.

« Il parait que ça arrive énormément de nos jours. » soupira Harry.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années passa à côté de leur table, observant le blond avec mépris.

« … Ca t'arrive souvent ? » demanda l'ex héros, l'air de rien.

« Assez. »

« Moi, on m'ignore purement. »

« Je t'assure que je préfèrerais être ignoré. » rétorqua Draco.

« Par tes amis ? »

« Je l'ai été. Je m'en suis fait de nouveaux, et eux ne m'ignorent pas. »

« Oui… J'imagine que j'aurais pu faire de même. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Moi, je suppose. » admit Harry, déversant ce qui lui comprimait la gorge depuis des années sans qu'il n'ait jamais voulu l'admettre.

« Ah, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, bouscule quelqu'un dans la rue et invite le à déjeuner. »

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux, se demandant si Draco avait fait exprès de se heurter à lui une demi seconde, avant de réaliser que c'était ridicule. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« C'est une de tes techniques de drague Malfoy ? » ironisa-t-il.

« … Ça pourrait…. »

Le brun avala péniblement une bouchée de nourriture, avant de décider que l'ancien serpentard se moquait de lui.

« J'espère que tu en as des meilleures. » répliqua-t-il finalement.

« … Je fête mon anniversaire ce soir, avec deux trois amis, ça te dit de venir ? » lança Draco en souriant, observant avec un plaisir non feint le doute qu'entraînait chacune de ses remarques chez son vis-à-vis.

« Ça sera l'occasion de parler du bon vieux temps. » ajouta-t-il, un brin ironique.

« Ok… »

« Oui ?! » s'étonna le blond.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. » se renfrogna Harry, sans changer d'avis cependant.

« Génial. » Draco fut vraiment ravi, inexplicablement.

Lorsqu'on leur apporta chacun un café, Harry, commençait réellement à apprécier cette rencontre imprévue.

« Au fait… »

« Oui ? » Draco le regarda avec interrogation.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Oh… Merci. »

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

N'oubliez pas les auteurs, le manque de reviews est dangereux pour la santé (véridique!)

Mely and Zoo.


End file.
